Not Meant to Be
by Xenolupus
Summary: After receiving flowers from Noctis; Iris' emotions reach their limit while she wishes for a way that she can be with the boy that she loves.
1. A Gift Worth Cherishing

Not Meant to Be...

* * *

There he was again. Right before her as he smiled and laughed with her. He treated her as a close friend, one that he trusted and cared for greatly. Secretly stealing stares at him her lips trembled as she knew he was the one man that she could never be with. Twiddling her thumbs Iris looks to the boy that she cares for more than just a friend. She sighs under her breath knowing the truth about Noctis, a harsh truth that reality forces upon her every day, after day. He may have gave her flowers,but she knew it was only because of her Brother's influence on Noctis.

He was royalty...and she wasn't. Iris's thoughts of love being unstoppable was nothing but a lie that she was told from an early age. A measly dream that her brother told her whenever she would feel lonely and scared. A simple fear of being alone. What was to keep Noctis visiting her when he will be married to someone as powerful and beautiful as his wife to be: Lunafreya.

Yet here he was beside her, her crush, the only boy she has ever felt anything for. His warm smile made her blush and his eyes that made her melt from the inside; feeling butterflies from deep within her stomach. Her eyes focuses on Noctis as she smiles back on the outside while simultaneously hiding her true feelings. Locking them deep inside her thoughts and heart, just like she forces herself to do every day. A never ending pain that will only become worse over time.

Adjusting her posture, crossing her legs and placing her palms into her lap Iris keeps her eyes on Noctis while he and Gladiolus trained. Swords in hand as they fearlessly swung towards each other. Crossing their paths with fierce force. Iris lowers her view to her lap as she starts to shake nervously. Tears drips down her cheeks, splashing onto her hands; She looks to her her hands as the tears reflects not just her image and looks, but her feelings too.

"C'Mon is that it?" Gladiolus taunts Noctis while spins his sword on one of his finger tips, stepping forward while Noctis stood slouched, breathing to catch his breath. He than stood straight and show off one of the smiles that melted Iris' heart every time with the same effect. She faces away from Gladiolus and Noctis. Her ears still heard the two's confrontation "I have been training all day, how about some rest? Better yet how about stopping for the day?" Noctis requests as he rubs his left shoulder while he shakes his head.

Placing her right hand over her chest she smiles at the cuteness of the boy, he sure was something special. Someone that she wanted to openly love. Someone that could love her back, but she knew it was never going to happen. He was already promised to someone, but it wasn't her. However her smile fades returning to her frown as she is certain the he does not share the same feelings fer her...even if he did he was bound to someone.

Gladiolus chuckles while he carries his sword behind his back, returning his look to Noctis "Hey I'm only doing my job, now do yours by following my training, unless you want me to tell your bride that you were slacking off from your duties" he grins while holding his blade, pointing it towards the Prince that stood before him. Noctis blew a strand of hair from her eyes as he took hold of his sword once more; griping it "You wouldn't?" Noctis questioned his bodyguard with a half sure tone.

Returning his blade to a battle stance he took pleasure with replying with one single word "Maybe" he grins while he slashed his sword through the air towards the Prince. Noctis breathed quickly as he warped away from the sword, but Gladiolus fails to stop his motions as he strikes a stand with a vase on it filled with the flowers gifted to Iris by the the man of her dreams. Iris's eyes tracks the vase as it crumbles from the stand as it breaks on the surface of the ground. The flowers scatter on the ground, bent and bruised from the fall.

Seeing the Vase break before her eyes breaking her remaining spirit. Iris rushed to the flowers as she lifted herself from her seat. She kneels beside the broken shards of the vase. Gladiolus and Noctis saw the distraught plaguing Iris' face. Her frail arms brushed through the shards as she lifted a single flower into her palms. Her eyes watched as the last petal dropped from the flower. Her last chance was now gone, perished to the winds of fate. The message was now clear...it wasn't meant to be.

"Iris?" Gladios placed a hand over his sister's shoulder "It was my fault I shouldn't have gotten carried away with the training. I know that that they mean a lot to you..." he comforted his sister while she ignores his words, placing her hands and scooping up the petals, accidentally forming into a heart shape. The petals were soon blown from her hands and into the winds. Noctis crossed his arms before looking to Gladios "What's the big deal? They were just the flowers that I got her?"

Iris slowly stood from the ground, placing her arms to her sides while she turns to Noctis "Just flowers? Is that what you think of them? They meant the world to me because they were from you! You are the only boy to ever bother with giving me flowers! And they gave me hope, but thanks to you they are now gone!" Iris stomped her foot with force while she pointed to Noctis.

"Fine if it calms you down I will go out and get you some new flowers if it helps" Noctis tapped his foot on the ground. Iris' eyes reflected her eternal struggle of conflicting emotions as she breathed heavily "Don't bother! They will be meaningless if you feel obligated to get them. I loved those flowers because you wanted to get them for me. I know my Brother gave you the idea, but you still went through with it...I thought that meant something more than just... Never Mind!" Iris storms off away from Gladiolus and Noctis with tears streaming from her eyes as she charged up the stairs "Wait Iris...I didn't mean to..." Noctis reached out to her before Gladiolus pushes his arm down.

"Noctis...give her some time...I know that you didn't mean it like that, but you have no clue of her feelings" Gladiolus tells Noctis. The Prince sighs before looking up to Gladiolus "What are you talking about?" he asked before Gladiolus turned away "Figure it out first then apologize to her" Gladiolus tells him before walking away from Noctis. Folding his arm he looked around the now void room "Damn. Don't tell me it was that simple" he commented as he looked to the flowers resting on the ground.

Iris cried as she slams her bedroom door open before closing it and jumping onto her best, resting on her front. Her eyes continued to tear, she rested her head under the shield of her arms; crying into her pillow. Soaking her bedding with her tears. She slowly looked to her side at a picture of her and Noctis smiling. Noctis sat above her as she smiled from in front of him "Not Meant to Be..." she cried as she took hold of the framed picture throwing it against the far wall of her bedroom; breaking the frame she finally felt alone.

"I thought she just liked me as a friend, I never though that she felt that way..." Noctis thought, looking towards the stairs that Iris ran up, placing his hands onto his hips "Does she want to be left alone or should I go check on her? Man it sucks when the person with the most experience with women you know is Prompto" Noctis folded his arms as he slowly headed towards the stairs. Before he could reach them Ignis barged through the entrance of the house "Noctis! We have situation; Cerberus has been sighted in the mountains, it's really causing havoc!" Ignis told the Prince. Noctis turned to Ignis "Fine, let' deal with it" he replied as he turned away from the staircase and headed out the house. Ignis nodded "Right then" he acknowledged, following after him.


	2. A Necklace With My Own Name

Iris' eyes snapped open. Slowly sitting up on her bed while she stretched her arms "Huh…how long was I asleep?" she yawned, looking towards her bedroom window. Clearly seeing that it was night time; confirming that she was out for hours.

"Stupid Noctis" she cursed as her memories from earlier came rushing back to her all at once. She stretched her legs, curving her body so she was sitting at the edge of her bed. Her attention was caught as he heard knocks at her bedroom door.

"Come in" she invited while she placed her hands into her lap. She heard her door open as it was slowly pushed open. In a few seconds after Noctis peak his head around the door to look at the girl. She tilted her head as her eyes reflected the boy in question "Oh…Noctis, what do you want?" She asked uninterested as she folds her arms.

Noctis showed a weak smirk as he walked into her room, rubbing his neck while keeping his other arm behind his back "Iris? You still mad…?" Iris rolled her eyes at his words "Am I still mad? I'm not mad at all…I'm furious at you!" she corrected him directing a glare his way.

Noctis through his right hand up in defence "Okay, so I might have broken your vase, I'm sorry, really" he apologize. Iris grunted as she quickly stood to her feet and shoved Noctis against the wall beside her door.

"I told you, I'm not mad about the vase, it really means nothing to me. The flowers are what I loved…they meant so much to me…" she addressed the pinned Noctis who gulped "Maybe you should have kept them in your room…if they meant so much to you" he pondered.

"I do. I bring them downstairs every morning…so I have them nearby to brighten my day…and thoughts" she quickly countered Noctis' argument "Oh…I guess they do mean that much to you…so…" he trails off as he removes his hidden arm from the cover of his back to reveal that he was holding a bouquet of Irises.

"Uh…Uh..I-I—I'm…" Iris strutted as her cheeks became flustered. Noctis smiled "Welcome" he finished her sentence as he handed her the bouquet. Iris took hold of the flowers and smiled "Why…? I thought you said they were just "Dumb Flowers?"

Noctis places his hands onto his hips and smiles "Yeah I still think Flowers aren't that meaningful, but you on the other hand. I love your smile, so I wanted to do my best to keep it" Iris smiles back at the boy in front of her "Thank-You; this means so much…hey Noctis?"

"Yeah? What's up Iris?" he inclined towards the woman who he gave the flowers too "Have you ever given Lunafraya flowers before?" she asks while she places the bouquet on her table "Umm, No…you're the first girl I have ever bought flowers for. Weird right?" he joked.

Iris couldn't say it but she had all her hope pump right back into her body. She was truly happy with the company of the boy that she cared for so much "I feel even luckier now, wait you bought these, how much were they?"

"Oh…1500 Gill…they look the best and were the biggest, so I thought why the heck not" he answers "1500 Gill? Oh Noctis that's too much…why did you buy the best ones? I would have been happy with any flowers. I feel awful now, that Gill could have been used for Food when you guys leave again" Iris sighed while felt horrible to the news "It's not too much once you know that they flowers didn't come by themselves, I'm not crazy enough to just spend that money on just Flowers, there's one more thing I have for you"

Iris looked to Noctis' open-palm which held a black rectangular box "Noctis what is that…?" taking the box with his other free hand he passed it to Iris. She slowly reached to it and took hold of the box.

While the box rested on her right palm she used her left hand to slide the box open and gasped as she sees what is inside "…Noctis…it's beautiful" she takes out a silver necklace with an Iris emblem on it "Here let me help you" he walks behind her and takes the necklace from her.

Iris turned to the Mirror in her bedroom to see Noctis stood behind her while he clipped the necklace around her neck while the Iris emblem rested on the top of her chest "You really know how to treat a girl, don't you?" Iris laughs raising her hands and grabbing the emblem.

"Guess I do…also helps that I have a lot of Gill after all of those hunts that the Guys and I took part in" he smiles which Iris could see with her own reflection in her mirror. She couldn't help but smile back as she felt the butterflies in her stomach return.

"Beautiful" Noctis comments; causing Iris to blush at the boy's words. Noctis quickly realized what he said "The necklace…the necklace is what I meant" he gulps as he too faintly blushes, but enough for Iris to notice it.

Iris turns around to face Noctis as she playfully punches his sides "I would hope so with the amount of money that you spent on it. Hey I wanted to ask…if you would be willing to train me…in private?" she requests; gaining Noctis' interest "Train?...Private? Why do you want that for?" he asked curious while still rubbing his sides where he was punched by Iris.

Iris smiles as she folds her arms "Do you know how protective my Brother is of me? He won't even let you drive when I travel with you guys. I just want to lean to fight…you know? I know you aren't that advanced to fighting styles, but if you can just teach me the basics I would greatly appreciate it"

Noctis shrugged "Basics? Just swing your sword to you get blood on it… not your own blood anyway, that's kind of all to it" he remarked.

"C'Mon...I mean like the athletic side…evading…quickly getting swings in there and making sure you don't get hurt…and how to fully utilize a weapon, please?" she placed her palms together "Can't your Brother teach you?"

"Noctis, I just explained why he can't know"

"Oh okay, how about Prompto?" Noctis asked.

"You want the Gunslinger to teach me how to use a blade? Come on Noctis"

"How about Ignis then, can't he do it?

"Noctis! Just teach me, please?" Iris batted her eyes "Alright fine, but can we start tomorrow? I'm too tired right now" he explained as he yawned, covering his mouth.

"Sure" she agreed as she quickly she tiptoes and pecked Noctis on his cheek with her lips "Thanks Noctis, I promise I'll try my hardest" Noctis nodded to her as he waved to her "Okay…I'll be going now. And will see you tomorrow" he told her as he walked out of her room and closed her door.

"Goodnight" Iris comments as she jumps onto her bed and grabs one of her feathered pillows holding it between her chest and arms and she looks up to the sealing "…Oh my god…I just kissed him on his cheek…and I loved it!" she thought to herself, kicking her legs into the air.

"Never am I listening to a fortune cookie again" she squeals to herself. Noctis was stood outside Iris' door as he placed her palm on the same spot where the girl had kissed him "Oh my god…she just kissed me on my cheek…and I…I'm so dead if her Brother or Lunafraya finds out" he gulps.


	3. A Fight Worth Remembering

"The day is nice, the sun is out...the heat is amazing, and the beach is really looking good right about now...but here I am..."

Noctis rolled onto the floor, standing onto his knees as he held his sword with both of his hands. Looking outward he saw his opponent. Iris was stood firmly while she was holding a bow in her hands "How am I doing?" she enquirers while she reloaded the bow and aimed at Noctis, shooting it at him. Noctis quickly rolled on the ground again, dodging the arrow. Jumping to his knees he brushed his shoulder as he looks to the girl before himself.

"Not bad...but I really think your aim needs some work" he advises Iris while launched his sword at her; causing him to warp in front of her as he grabbed her wrist; catching her off guard "Your guard needs work too...you can't let me get too close to you, that's the worst thing for someone who uses a bow. You need to do your best to keep distance between you and your opponents, got it?" he addresses her as he releases his grip on her wrist.

Iris nods as she takes the advice. She used her hands to fold the bow; causing it to vanish along with the arrows on her back. She stretches her arms outward as she yawns "But I don't mind you getting close. Get as close as you want - For training of course" she tells Noctis before she smiles, knowing that she had come up with another idea. Noctis places his hands onto his hips and chuckles "So you had enough training? Because I really can go for some ice cream" the boy smiles at his own words.

"Yeah sure thing, but before that...I have another training exercise for you" Iris folds her arms as she looks to the boy before her, secretly studying him all over. Noctis' ears twitched in interest as he stepped towards her "Really? What's that?" he asks her. Iris gave a stern look in response "You, me. Hand to hand combat, no weapons, no ATB abilities either, just our bodies, what do you say?" Iris raised her eyebrow as she waited for the boy's response.

Noctis shook his head "Sorry but your brother will kill me if he finds out that I hurt you...so best not risk it" he answered Iris, however it was not the response that she wants to hear. She slightly glared at him, placing her hands behind her back "And you think you'll get the chance to hurt me, because?" she leaned forward, almost brushing herself against Noctis. The boy gulps as he steps away from her "It's just because I kinda have way more experience with Combat, trust me I have had my ass-kicked by your Brother enough times to become an expert in combat, so let's not risk it"

"Really my Brother taunt you how to defend yourself? Well that's kinda ironic since he taught me the same things...so...I think I can more than handle you, so bring it" Iris taunts him, however Noctis shakes his head. Once again denying her request "Do it" she simply commands with a cold tone

"Fine, but promise me you won't tell your Brother if I hurt you…" Noctis gulps as he holds out his hands. Iris nods "Fine, but only if you promise me you won't tell my Brother if I hurt you" she jokes. The raven-haired prince swiftly raises his arms to his chest while Iris follows as she does the same motion.

"…0kay…Here I go…" Noctis shyly speaks as he use his right hand. Before Noctis could make another move Iris quickly swipes her right leg under Noctis; causing the Prince to loose his balance, however he manages to retain his stance. He then dodges as Iris delivers a kick in his direction, dodging it by the skin of his teeth.

Noctis spins around and uses his left hand to catch her leg. Iris and Noctis both look each other in the eye "Are you done now?" Noctis asks while he tightens his grip around Iris' ankle. The raven-haired girl chuckles. She then used all of her strength to put all of her weight on her front as she backflips, dragging Noctis through the air.

Noctis was thrown onto the ground, lying on his back while Iris lands on him, stranding his waist with her arms placed on each side of the boy's neck. She smirks, looking down to him "Yeah…I'm done…" she jokes.

"…Wow…" the boy comments stunned as he looks up to the girl above him "Well it looks like I win" Iris cheers as she looks down to the boy below her. Noctis' slowly moved his arms to his sides as he tried to sit up. Iris quickly places her palms onto his chest; pushing him back to the ground as she smiles "Hold on cowboy. You're not getting up until you admit that I am strong enough without needing you and anyone else to protect me" Iris batted her eyes at the boy under her.

"What…? Fine…you are strong, and you don't need anyone to protect you. Now let me up" Noctis obliged the girl's request. Iris simply shrugged her shoulders, dismissing the boy's words "Say please and I might" she teased the boy under her.

"Iris…I'm not playing. Get off me…please…" the prince sighs giving in to her desire. Iris once again smiles as she moves off of him. Iris stands to her feet while Noctis stands up beside her, brushing himself "That's enough training for today…maybe a week's worth of training too, Iris when did you get so good at combat?" Noctis scratches his cheek.

Iris softly punches Noctis' shoulder, chuckling at his words "Guess kicking your ass runs in the family, by the way I could have sworn I felt something pocking me when I was on you, wonder what that was?" Iris wondered as she ran her index finger across her lips

Noctis quickly blushes as he turns away "Yeah, I wonder too. It was probably nothing though, so don't spend too long on it…"


	4. Getting the Girls Together

**Alright, this is kind of Embarrassing. I wrote this chapter months ago, but forgot to upload it. While looking through my documents. I saw the file for this chapter and remembered that this chapter wasn't uploaded. To explain, back when I first started this story. I was still using the saving feature on this site.**

 **But in subsequent months to follow. I updated myself with a new laptop and now have access to better applications. So I basically never looked in my files on this site. As I now do all of them on Word. You can imagine my surprise when I found this at the bottom of my list with only having until the next day until the site will automatically delete it.**

 **Well...**

 **Here you go**

 **(If you couldn't tell. I'm sort of an idiot)**

* * *

"I love you" Iris experts, shaking her hands and jumping on the spot. Looking back at her reflection in her bedroom mirror "I love you, Noctis...I know that we have been friends for ages and that you are soon to be married to Lady Lunafreya, but I am feeling something special. The special kind of something that you feel when you feel something for...someone special" she sighs, dropping her arms and head in shame. Sighing, she falls backs on her bed. She grabs the pillow from under her head and holds it over her face as she screams as loud as she can to vent her frustration.

"Why the hell is this so hard! I can have flowers be a friendly gift, but a necklace? He is such an unintentional bastard...a cute unintentional bastard..." she runs her hands through her hair, pulling at it "It's not bad enough that I have been romanticising myself with him. I have been having thoughts that would make my brother kill me! Out of all the boys in the world. I had to have a crush on the prince?" she rolls onto her front and rests her head against her pillows.

"I need to think of something and quick. I need to confess my feelings to him. He is going to blow me off, but I need to get it off my chest. Other wise I will be regretting it if I don't" she grunts, sliding her arms against the fabric of her covers "Wait! There is someone I can talk to who knows what I am going through. As much I don't want to; they are the only ones who can give me help in this situation...but I can't tell them straight out about who I'm crushing on...I need to...dance around the truth..." she lifts her head and smirks.

Jumping up from her bed she grabs her boots from the under her bed and slides them on her feet. Making her way to her door. She opens it and exits her room .

Now standing outside in the garden. She finds herself accompanied with another individual. One that was sat down on the ground.

"So you see. I heard about how you managed to conjure up enough courage to express your feelings to the one that you love. I just want you to give me some advice so I can do the same and tell the person that I have a crush on...well that I have a crush on them. I wouldn't come to you unless I was very, very, very, very, VERY desperate. So I would greatly appreciate it if you could just take this serious and not tell anyone about the conversation that we are having. So can you please not give me any of your usual annoying behaviour?" Iris asks. Fiddling with her hands, she looks to the person that she was speaking to.

Finishing polishing his camera's lends. Prompto puts down his camera, turning to her. His eyes meets her gaze and scratches his nose "I only promise to try. Gotta say. I'm flattered that you chose to come to me about this situation" he smirks. Folding her arms, Iris turns her head away "Don't feel to honoured; you are the only person that I know that I know understands what I am feeling. So can you just tell me how I can tell the person who I like...that I like them..." she does her best to hold her red flushes in her cheeks.

"Well...if you are feeling shy. You should totally get a wingman to help out" he suggests.

"What do Aircraft have to do with this?" Iris asks.

"Not...not that type of Wingman. Its a term used for dating. Basically. You get someone who knows you and they give you backup for when you are asking your crush out. They can be for emotional support...or they can help lead you to make you seem more cooler than you are. Either way...they help you out to stay brave enough to make the move and go in for the kill" the blonde explains "That's how I asked out Cindy. Though the success was well...its still a work in progress..."

That sound's like a good idea. I could certainly use the confidence boost, so who was your wingman? I may need their help" she ponders.

"Noctis"

"N-Noctis?" Iris gulps, biting back a scream.

Hearing the sudden tone-shift in her voice. Prompto raises an eyebrow "Yeah. Noct was a great help. Honestly I would recommend him as a Wingman over Ignis and Gladiolus. Ignis is not built for a romance...and your Brother is too built for it, but I doubt you want him to help you out. That is bound to get awkward fast. Also, I wouldn't recommend myself either...I only specialize in 5'8" blonde female mechanics named Cindy" he picks up his Camera and places it into his lap.

"So...you are saying that Noctis is my only option to help me confess my feelings to my crush? I wish there was a swear strong enough to express how I am feeling right now" she speaks under her breath before lifting her head "Wait. What about Cindy? Isn't she nearby? Maybe she can be my help" She uncrosses her arms and hold them behind her back.

"She definitely is here, but why don't you want to have Noct help you? It's not like he is the guy that you have... a crush on" the blonde's eyes jolt "Oh..." he comes to realization as he looks to her. Iris jumps back and shakes her head "Prompto..." she hisses, rattling like a snake.

"You...have...a crush... on Noct?" he jumps to his feet and points to her.

"Do you want to say that any louder or do you actual value your vocal chords?" she barks at him. Throwing his hands up. Prompto rolls his eyes "You're in love with the prince who is going to soon be Married to Lunafreya? Damn... talk about awkward. Listen, Iris. I as a guy cannot help you on this...you need gal pal to help you sort things out..." Prompto reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of folded paper and hands it to Iris.

"What's this?" she takes the paper and unfolds to reveal a sequence of numbers. Prompto sighs "That's Cindy's number...and the number that Aranea gave us in case of emergencies. Call them...and I don't know...maybe arrange a girl's night or something. Whatever you do...don't tell the guys and certainly do not tell them that I know about this. I am a good citizen, I recycle, look after the local wildlife, I even put the toilet seat down when I'm finished. I don't want to throw myself into a brewing storm of whatever this is, got me?" he tells the girl in front of him as he backs away from her.

"Wait, Prompto!" Iris reaches out to him.

"Uh-uh. I'm not helping on this! The prompmeister is out, adios" he salutes her as he keeps walking backwards, away from her,

"No, Prompto...you are heading towards a..." she stops herself as she sees the blonde boy fall of at the edge of the path. Hearing him screams as he rolls down the thorn-filled cliff.

"A cliff" she finished, cringing at the sounds of his yelps. She is relieved when she hears him call out to her "I'm okay!" he reassures her from the other side of the cliff "Although...I didn't think these kind of places would have cactuses" he adds.

"Cactuses?" her eyes widen "Prompto! Those aren't ordinary cacti!"

"Wait! I think...I think that they're moving...weird...OH GOD!" she hears the sounds of Prompto cries once again, as the sounds of the Cactuar kicking the blonde in the stomach. Iris turns her attention to the piece of paper "I heard of kicking a man while he's down, but not to this extreme. Have fun being a good citizen and look after the wildlife!" she calls out to him. She turns around, pulling out her phone. Walking back to the house. She sits herself down on the set of steps outside.

"Now...which one is Cindy's number? Would help if he listed who's number was who's. Well...fifty/fifty chance, I suppose" she mumbles to herself. Unlocking her phone with a swipe of her thumb. She dials in the first number. Resting the phone on her shoulder, and leaning her ear near it. She hears the sound of her phone calling. After a few seconds, she hers the other end answer "Hey, Cindy. It's Iris: Gladiolus' sister. I need your help with something...private. Are you still in the nearby town? I need you to come over her quickly as possible...I'm going through a bit of an existential crisis. See...I'm in love with Noctis...and I really need your help on this. I'm so confused...and I need another girl's view on this!" she pleas.

"Oh...this is kinda awkward" a female voice talks back to her.

"Wait, Aranea?...is that you?" Iris asks embarrassed.

"Yep. I gave the boys this number for emergencies, but I didn't think I would be called for this kind of emergency...damn girl..." Aranea teases from the other end of the call. Iris almost drops her phone, securing her grip on it she takes a deep breath "This...isn't funny. But do you have any experience with boys?" she asks Aranea.

"boys? Afraid not, little kitten. I 'm only interested in men...like your hunk of a brother" she purrs.

Iris leans her body backwards, resting against the deck "Don't talk about my brother like that. At least not to me"

"Awww...I haven't even got started yet. I mean...look at him...rock-hard muscles...that I can just run my hands all over. His bad-boy look that makes the girl's hearts melt and his enormous..."

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Please just stop!" Iris sighs.

"Chill. I was going to say personality..." Aranea chuckles.

Sitting up, Iris grows a devious grin "Aranea? You like my brother, don't you? Well how about...I make a proposition that will mutually benefit us both?" Iris asks.

"Go on, Kitten. I'm listening" Aranea replies playfully.

"If you...help me with my Noctis problem...I will put a good word in for you to my brother. If I was to tell him that you saved me from a giant herd of monsters...he is bound to be grateful to you. He can be wrapped right around your finger, what do you say?" Iris smiles.

"My My...how devious you are. I already like you. Okay, Iris. Though...I trust that our little arrangement works...even if your love quest doesn't come to fruition?" Iris hears the woman try to negotiate with her. Iris's lips curve even more "You have my word" she confirms.

"Alright, it looks like we have ourselves a deal. I'll be seeing you soon, bye" Aranea cuts the call off.

Taking a sigh of relief. Iris looks back to the paper in her hand, seeing the second number "Why did Prompto have Aranea's number listed first? Oh well...time for Cindy" the brunette then begun to dial in the other number, luckily she was greeted with the familiar country accent.

"How y'all doing. This is Cindy...how can I help?"

"Hey, Cindy. It's me. Are you still in the nearby town?"

"I certainly am. Though I'm almost done fixing up. Do the boys need the regalia to be tuned up? I swear those boys need a lesion in treating a car proper" Cindy laughs.

"No...nothing like that. Can you get over here as soon as you can. I need your help...because well..." Iris inhales deeply "I love Noctis" she confesses to the blonde.

"Oh...I get it. Y'all need a gal pal to help you clear you head. Don't worry. I got y'all covered. I'll be up soon...a few hours tops, then we can get into the finer details, Y'all just hang in tight, alright?" Cindy replies just as friendly as ever. Iris nods "Thank you, Cindy"

"No prob. We'll sort this out. So don't go worrying over nothin', understood?"

"You got it, Cindy" Iris ends the call and slides her phone back into the pocket of her skirt. She stands to her feet and stretches her arms "You know. Selling your brother out just so you can get Noctis to love you, doesn't feel like the right thing to do" Prompto tells her as he approaches her, covered in scratches. Iris shrugs "Hey, I said I would make Aranea look good in his eyes. I never said that he will willingly love her" she dismisses Pronpto's concerns.

"I dunno. When Gladiolus has a debt he always pays it, no matter what it is. If he is told he owes her for keeping you alive. He will more than likely honour what every request that she has, as long as it she doesn't make him hurt Noctis" Prompto pulls out a thorn from his shoulder.

"Prompto, do you have a problem?" Iris asks with a slight bit of venom behind her words. He sighs, placing his hands on his hips "Iris...just remember. Love can make you do some bad things...even to the point where it isn't even love anymore, but something...something darker. It becomes an obsession. Where you will no longer care who gets hurt in the crossfire" he looks her in the eye "Just promise me. If he doesn't love you...then it's not mean to be, and you will leave well enough alone"

"Relax. This isn't about getting with him. I know that won't happen. This is simply confessing my feelings to him. To get the weight off my chest, this is all...I promise" Iris smiles to him, holding her arms behind her back. Prompto gives a quick nod in her direction "Okay. I trust you, but don't let your emotions blind you. Now that is when things get real dangerous" he waves to her "Now. If you don't mind me. I'm going to take some pics of the view, see you later" he says his goodbyes as he wonders off with his camera in hand.

Iris' sweet smile slowly turns to a frown. She walks along the path with her arms still held behind her, but with her fingers crossing each other.


End file.
